


[罗宾索]Sex education

by Unknown01



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: 不是很严格的女A男O 藻右注意所有设定都是在鬼扯 经不起推敲只是为了ghs
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 11





	[罗宾索]Sex education

绿发的剑士在特定的某一时间醒来，严酷训练使他早已养成规律的作息。翻身下床带上佩刀，动作一气呵成，却在迈开第一步时感受到了些许违和。下身，好像和平时不太一样，上身的重量也加重了。这才注意到，自己的胸好像肉眼可观的变大了，变得挺拔圆润，简直就好像女人的胸部一样。虽然不明白为什么，糟糕的预感一下席卷全身。

索隆快速走到厕所关上门，说实话每一步都像穿着什么奇怪的东西在走，影响不大却确实存在。他褪下裤子查看自己的下身，熟悉的兄弟后面居然开了一条缝。轻轻掰开两瓣嫩肉，小小的阴蒂便暴露在空气里，仅仅是感受到空气里细微的风也敏感地勃起了，怪异的感觉顿时遍布下身。  
“唔..”这是什么感觉！无法形容，却绝对的难耐。小圆珠下相连的器官让他不敢再细想，急忙穿上裤子敲响了乔巴的诊室。

“喂，乔巴！有点事要拜托你......”推开诊室门的瞬间便看到一个高挑瘦长的身影已经站在其中了。黑色的过肩长发，比自己还要高的个头，是罗宾。是错觉还是什么的，总觉得她的身形变得高大宽阔了一点。

“哦......那我等会儿再来。”索隆关上门转身就走，开什么玩笑，他可不想被其他人看到自己现在的身体。尤其还是自己不太会相处的罗宾。

“等下！索隆。”背后传来有些焦急的女声，“你是不是醒来发现自己的身体变得有些奇怪？”  
“啊......嗯。”

“我刚刚和乔巴翻阅了资料。这种现象，似乎是受到特殊星象的影响，一部人在今天身体会有返祖现象，回到几万年前人类最初的形态。那是一个由Alpha,Beta,Omega组成的雌雄同体的社会。非常巧，我也和你一样呢。”

瘦长的背影转过来，对上的正是如往常一样的看不透的笑容。只是平时惹人眼球的俏丽胸部不见了，变成几乎是胸肌的平坦胸膛，肩膀也变宽了。这样的罗宾实在是违和奇怪，更加不知该如何相处。但既然是相同情况，为了早日解决，索隆还是走到了她与乔巴身边。

“哈？雌雄同体姑且能理解。那怎么你的胸变小了我的还变大了，变得和女人一样......你这家伙今天怎么还喷了香水！”靠近罗宾空气就被类似于橄榄的味道充斥了，渐渐的还掺上了淡淡的酒味，不得不说十分合自己的胃口。但这味道似乎能钻进自己的四肢百骸，双腿渐渐变得绵软，下身又有痒和难耐的感觉袭来......

“可能我身体里留下的男性基因更多，而索隆正好相反吧......似乎是Omega。阿拉，索隆你怎么了？脸十分红呢。”罗宾上前想要摸一下他的额头却被快速躲开了，伸出的手还停在空中。  
“别碰我......！”剑士夺门而出不见了踪影，“......抱歉。”  
索隆小声的道歉还是传进了罗宾耳朵里，美丽的脸上挂上了温和的微笑。

“罗宾，索隆是被你的信息素影响发情了吧，独自发情的Omega是很危险的！不快点帮他解决的话他会发高烧伤害身体。呜呜呜，索隆这样子怎么办！”一旁的乔巴急得眼泪在眼眶里打转，索隆的性格该怎么劝说他度过发情期呢。

“交给我吧，乔巴。”  
剑士先生，还真是喜欢逞强。

索隆轻喘着走进了瞭望台，只有这里能让自己冷静下来吧。关上门隔绝嘈杂的声音，不大的空间里顿时充斥了酒的香气，但喜爱喝酒的他此时却快意不起来。下身好像湿透了。

烦躁地脱下裤子和湿到近乎透明的内裤，除了自己熟悉的兄弟和后穴，今早才出现的器官也正缓缓地往外吐着透明又带点黏性的体液，巨大的空虚感席卷全身，不论是哪里都想要被填满，就连胸部都想要被揉搓亵玩。不知从何而来的不安加剧了这荒唐的想要被抱的感受。

“哈啊......唔......”他无法控制地将自己的手指伸进了已经非常湿软的陌生小穴。只是一根手指的话在爱液的润滑下非常轻易地伸了进去，但根本是隔靴搔痒。渐渐地，第二根第三根手指都伸了进去，可小幅度的抽插完全没法满足现在的身体......

“索隆，你在里面吧？”

罗宾打开瞭望台的门时看到的便是这样让人心跳加速的景象。平日里硬朗帅气的剑士此刻正潮红着脸，敞开衣襟露出两团饱满的乳房，一只手正在缓缓地揉搓自己挺立的乳头，而另一只手则三支手指伸进自己大开的双腿间正汩汩流水的小穴里规律地抽插，阴茎和后穴却因为无暇顾及而可怜地垂泪着。

真是，好可爱。罗宾不禁产生了这样的想法。遂关好了门渐渐走近。

“我想，你需要一点正确的性教育。剑士先生。”

“你......！......哈啊......”  
索隆还来不及为自己这番可怜模样被人看见而恼火，便感觉有好几只柔软的手摸上了难耐的身体。手和腿被温柔地固定住，取而代之的，罗宾的手抚上了无暇顾及的地方。更重要是的，好闻的橄榄味像是一支镇定剂抚平了自己脆弱暴躁的神经，从而能平和地享受这些快感。  
罗宾的手和自己不同，没有练剑留下的粗糙伤口和茧，光滑的皮肤相触留下战栗的快乐。无法同时玩弄的乳房被轻柔地包裹按摩，细长的手指也不忘照顾已经硬如石子的乳头，按压打圈富有技巧。腰部也被安抚似的手轻轻拍打触碰，索隆被这哄小孩一样的抚摸弄得有点害羞，忍不住开口道“喂，罗宾......要做的话就好好地......直接满足我结束这种样子吧。”

“不。当然，和alpha交合就能安全度过发情期，但作为Omega要好好直面自己的欲望啊，不然会生病的。”

阴茎被温柔地爱抚着，小穴和后穴也被手指好好照顾着，虽然并不激烈却和自己做相比缓解了大半的无名欲望，确实很舒服，橄榄的香气带来欲望却也平复欲望。这样的气氛下，索隆也放下了最后的防备坦然面对罗宾。他注意到对方的下身也已经勃起了，是为了让自己放松在忍耐吗。

“哈啊......你......进来吧......我准备好了......唔！”

“啊。索隆坦率的时候真不错。”

美丽的身影靠近自己，进入自己。此刻完全没有觉得有男性体征的罗宾有任何怪异，反倒是十分安心。短暂的适应后，小穴里的阴茎从轻柔渐渐变得激烈粗暴，每一次深入都带给他被填满的快乐，后穴里的手指则是坏心眼地按摩着前列腺，前后夹击的快感让两个肉穴和阴茎都淫荡地吐着液体，身下的地板被打湿一片，索隆再也无法忍耐地呻吟出声。

“嗯啊......不要......一起......唔......哈啊......罗宾......慢一点......啊啊......”

“诶！索隆和罗宾不在吗？不来吃饭吗！”  
“可能还在休息吧！娜美我们先吃好啦。”  
“还在休息吗，还真是少见啊那两个人。”

“啊啊......不......唔！”  
突然传来娜美和乔巴的声音，索隆紧张地躬起背想要忍耐自己溢出的呻吟，但身下的进出却完全没有停止，反而愈演愈烈，而且，前端居然进入了产道，陌生的快感彻底颠覆了理性，剑士忍不住眼泪鼻涕齐下，长大了嘴巴尖叫。却在淫叫传出去之前被脑后伸出的手捂住了嘴。

“虽然和乔巴说了要保密，但我们还是不要打扰大家为好啊，剑士先生。”  
“返祖明天就会结束，为了彻底结束痛苦我就成结满足你吧。这样今天都不会再要了呢。”

“呼......唔......唔啊啊啊——！”

罗宾笑着像是解释自己的行为，抱住索隆结实的腰加剧了动作。成结的过程像是迫害又像是救赎，膨大的结肆虐着更为窄小的产道，疼痛伴随着可怕的满足感让索隆又一次去了，也结束了发情期。

++

之后绿头发的剑士坚决不接受自己被抱着去浴室，便改为了搀扶着。去的路上罗宾笑眯眯地问道，“剑士先生没有喜欢的人吧？”

“啊。”索隆回应的十分坦率。  
......

“不过你这称呼又是这么回事，不是早就不这么叫了吗。”


End file.
